


Lull

by ugliegay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Finals, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, oh wait i almost forgot, okay this is really just me projecting onto ford tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Ford gets the first failing grade of his college career.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, it's been really stressful especially with the election results and all that so I need to post something fluffy for once. Also, this is me projecting my midterms woes onto Ford. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk back from Backupsmore’s science lab was cold and unforgiving to freshman, Stanford Pines. The fierce wind nipped at his uncovered hands as snow pelted sideways. He pulled his coat closer to his body and trudged onwards to his dorm building.

  
It wasn't the winter blizzard that was chilling Ford to his bones. It wasn't the wind or the snow or the cold that made his jaw clench so tight it could snap. It was the three sheets of paper stowed away in his messenger bag, marked with red and a gigantic “F” on the top.

  
He curls his numb fingers into fists, remembering little of the morning. He recalls the sound of his typewriter clacking on, churning out words for a prompt that didn't even make sense to his sleep deprived brain.

  
Regret washes over him like a wave. He shouldn't have procrastinated so long, deciding to relax with Fiddleford instead of working on that utterly boring work for his English class. He’d been lazy, far to lazy for someone running on his father’s money.

  
Ford sucked in a sharp breath. If Filbrick Pines ever found out about this…

  
He remembers the beating he got the last time he had gotten an “F.” His father punched him across the jaw so hard that he had walked around his eighth grade classroom the next day with a violent, purple bruise. His teacher was concerned, but Ford blamed it on a bad fall. How he had wished that was the the truth.

  
Ford’s only punisher was his own self. He couldn't stop thinking about how the red ink reminded him of the blood on Stan’s split lips that day when he had jumped in front of his father’s swinging fists. Ford could only dream of a brother that could save him from his own punishments.

  
He arrived at his building, walking the three flights of stairs to his room as quickly as his feet could take him. Nearing the door, he heard the familiar twang of his roommate's rather loud instrumental hobby and he couldn't help but let out an angry groan.

  
Ford stumbled through the door and immediately into the bathroom, not bothering to talk to Fiddleford as he slid down the dirty white wall.

  
“Ford, are you alright?” Fiddleford called out.

  
Tears brimmed Ford’s eyes. He tugged his hand through his hair, fighting for breath. His shoulders heaved up and down as he tore through his messenger bag. The three pages creased in his shaky hands, his eyes scanning over the red marks.

  
Ford gasped, horrified at his own work. There were sentence fragments, misspelled words, simple grammar mistakes that would cost him his high “A” he had in English. He squeezed his eyes shut and knocked his head back against the wall.

  
A lone cockroach scuttled across the wall across from him.

  
Tears overcame him, flowing freely down his face.

  
He was a failure. He was stupid. He let his own laziness get the best of him and now he was paying the price. Despite his best efforts, Ford knew he wasn't smart enough. He would never be able to get that PhD if he continued. He was just a worthless, stupid kid with goals he'd never achieve.

  
His breath grew faster until he was outright sobbing. Ford took off his glasses and stared up at the crackling light bulb as sobs wracked through his body.

  
Then the door opened.

  
Ford snapped his head down and crumpled the paper in his hands. Swiftly wiping the tears from his face he turned to face whomever was at the door and adopted a bright smile.

  
“Oh, hello, F-Fidds,” he stammered, the corner of his lips twitching.

  
Fiddleford padded into the bathroom and kneeled down to Ford’s level.

  
“Cut the bullshit, Ford. I know you been cryin’,” Fiddleford said.

  
His blue eyes sparked with concern. His hand found Ford’s and laced them together, stroking a thumb across his knuckles to calm him down.

  
From the other hand, he released the failing paper and let tears overcome him again. “I-I’m a f-failure, Fidds,” he shook.

  
Fiddleford picked up the paper and let out a sigh. “Oh, Ford.”

  
“After you fell asleep, s-so did I a-and I forgot about my English paper.” He hiccuped and curled in on himself. “I had to do it this morning and I f-failed.”

  
Fiddleford softened his gaze and pulled his friend into a tight hug. Slotting himself between Ford’s knees, he squeezed tighter.

  
“Calm down, you're still the most brilliant fella I know,” Fiddleford whispered.

  
Ford swallowed and reigned in his emotions. He blinked away his tears before pulling himself away from Fiddleford’s grasp.

  
“I'm not,” he swallowed. “I'm not as smart as I think I am.” His voice cracked again and his shoulders collapsed. “And I-I’m a failure and i can't even do a simple English paper.”

  
Fiddleford eyes softened in pity. “Ford…”

  
“Fidds, what am I if I’m not smart? I have nothing else. I'm worthless. If I'm not smart I'm a dumb, egotistical prick and-”

  
“Ford, I swear to God if you say one more bad thing about yourself I'm gonna smack you all the way back to New Jersey,” Fiddleford said.

  
Ford looked up at him in a lost for words. “W-what?”

  
“You heard me. You are a genius, just ask any of your professors.” Fiddleford leaned forward and cupped his face. “And you're the best friend I've ever had. You're more than your intelligence.”

  
Ford shook in Fiddleford’s grasp. His breathing slowed until it halted in his chest as he stared into Fidd’s deep blue eyes.

  
Long buried feelings emerged in the pit of Ford’s stomach. It reminded him of those long nights, locked up in the dorm where it was just the two of them. It was those nights where they would play stupid board games and talk about their future as if they had any clue of what they would face. Or those times when Fiddleford would glance up at him, hand curled around a steaming mug of dirt cheap coffee while the light from their small window would stream in and make a shining halo behind his blonde hair.

  
Fiddleford brought his lips to Ford’s in a quick, tentative peck. Their foreheads rested against each other, both of them not daring to say a word.

  
It was just a kiss for comfort, nothing more, nothing less, at least that’s what they told themselves.

  
And he did it again. This time, for just a second longer.

  
And a third time, stroking Ford’s cheek with each kiss. Until finally, Ford’s mouth covered Fiddleford’s.

  
There, on the bathroom floor of an age old university, the two men kissed, melting into each other and the deep, warmth of requited love. Lips moved against lip as Fiddleford’s hand reached down to twine with Ford’s. They tangled themselves around each other, completely losing themselves.

  
Until Fiddleford had to pull away to breathe.

  
“By God,” he whispered, panting.

  
Ford stared back at Fidds, eyes still puffy from tears and salts tracks drying on his face. He reached up to fluff his disheveled hair back into place, fixing his askew glasses.

  
Fiddleford fell into Ford’s arms with a fit a giggles. He snuggled right into the crook of Ford’s arm, and gazed with doe eyes and a loopy smile.

  
“You know, I love you,” Fiddleford drawled, stroking Ford’s cheek. “You're the most brilliant man I know and I love you.”

  
Ford relaxed his face into a warm smile. “I love you too, Fidds,” he gushed, kicking the failing paper away and into the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> All reads, comments, and/or kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
